


To Build a Bridge

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: It all begins with the bridges they build to each other and it ends the same way.





	To Build a Bridge

“I love you, Lucy”

The last time she heard this her body was hurting, her heart was hurting and everything seemed to have gone to hell. Jiya was made, Rufus was gone, her mother was gone, Emma had escaped and they had no idea of how to go on.

Now she was fine, they were fine. Still on the battle with Rittenhouse, but stronger, wiser. There was no life-threatening situation, no grief to enlighten them. Just them, reading in their room, trying to find their way out of the mess someone else had created.

It had her that he had been quiet for a while before his admission.

The last time she heard this it came from Wyatt and just like last time, it didn’t ask for a response, but he didn’t have to say it, it was one of the many things that went unsaid between them. This was just how well they knew each other by now.

“I know” she whispered, gaze moving down to his hand, considering if she should hold it.

“You know why I’m here” he stated

“I do” she confirmed with a nod.

“I’ll follow you, wherever you decide to go, whatever you decide to do,” Flynn faced her, “until you don’t me around anymore”

“I want you around, I want you here” she didn’t hesitate this time, covered his hand with hers. Saw his head shake in a ‘yes’, dutiful like a soldier, honest as he had always been.

Lucy saw him for all he was to her at that moment. Saw her friend, her partner, the person she trusted the most, someone who knew her very well. She could steal the Lifeboat if she wanted to, he would reason with her, but if he failed, he would join her and protect her with her life. That was just how he was, what he became to her.

“I do love you too” she muttered and saw the shift on his face, a hint of a smile on his lips. “And I think I know how to get to Rittenhouse”

He raised an eyebrow and waited.

“We need the journal,” she told him. “Past Flynn has to warn Lucy, tell her about the accident, tell her Rittenhouse did it, tell her where to look, get her to trust him, build a bridge”

“You… Want to get us to work together sooner?”

“Yes and something else too, are you ready?”

“Just say the word”

She smiled. “Good, let’s end this”


End file.
